


In His Arms

by TickingClockwork



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together, in a bro way, overworked Ishimaru, “bro” but romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Mondo keeps Ishimaru from passing out at his desk
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe funky one shot go brr

It was 3 am on a Friday night. Ishimaru sat at the desk in his room. He had spent all night doing work. Technically he could finish it all over the weekend, but he liked to stay on top of things.

Though as the night went on, that was becoming increasingly difficult. Sleep was quickly catching up to him, but he had work to do. Ishimaru yawned and attempted to continue his work but was eventually interrupted by a familiar voice behind him.

“Taka?” 

It was Mondo. Ishimaru and Mondo had been sleeping in the same room for a while now. Though Mondo hardly ever woke up this early.

“What are you doing up- what time is it?” Mondo was barely awake. Ishimaru smiled at him before looking over at the clock on his desk.

“It is currently 3:24 am-“ Mondo‘s eyes widened at Ishimaru’s words.

“What are you doing up this late??” Mondo rubbed his eyes.

“I’m just-“ Ishimaru stopped to yawn “finishing up some work..”

“Have you been working all night?” Mondo started to get out of bed.

“I’ve been at my desk since you fell asleep. I’ve got a lot of work to do.” Despite the determination in this voice it was obvious he was struggling to keep himself awake. Ishimaru fought back another yawn as he tried his best to keep his eyes open.

“It’s way too late to be up, bro. Come to bed” Mondo spoke softer than usual. A tone of voice he only used when it was the two of them alone. He slowly approached Ishimaru’s desk.

“I’ll rest once I’m finished here. My work is very important, you know-.. y- you know that...” Ishimaru stumbled on his words once he felt Mondo’s hand on the back of his neck. 

Ishimaru’s eyes became increasingly heavy as Mondo’s hand traveled up into his hair, lightly rubbing his scalp. Ishimaru leaned into the touch.

“Come on, bro. Let’s go to bed. You can work in the morning.” Mondo said, wrapping his arm around Ishimaru and lightly tugging him out of the chair.

“Mmm..” was the only response Ishimaru could give. He leaned against Mondo, too tired to be able to stand on his own.

Mondo carried Ishimaru to bed and laid down next to him. Ishimaru buried his face in Mondo’s chest and sighed as Mondo resumed playing with his hair.

Eventually Ishimaru’s breathing slowed completely and he relaxed into the man next to him, making Mondo smile. Taka was always so passionate and loud and excited. But he just looked so peaceful in his sleep. Mondo wrapped his arms around Ishimaru and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before the world faded away and there was nothing left but the feeling of Ishimaru in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write for the Danganronpa fandom but writers block was beating me into the ground and this was all I could bring myself to write. Still. I hope you liked it! I love you.


End file.
